


Minutes in the Celestial Realm

by Vexeris



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexeris/pseuds/Vexeris
Summary: A collection of headcanons my brain canoned out of my head about how they were like when they were still angels. All very, very short, hence the title lol.I might try updating often since they're not supposed to be long or in any kind of order. The tags will change the more I add to this probably.Absolutely none of these will be canon but they will be inspired from things I've seen or read in the game.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Minutes in the Celestial Realm

There wasn't an angel that smiled more than Belphie. 

He radiated warmth and happiness, especially around Beel and Lilith. They were relatively young, but Belphie had already gained the reputation of having the brightest smile in all of the Celestial Realm, second only to the Jewel of the Heavens himself. Asmo didn't mind, though. Belphie's smiles soothed whoever looked at him, and he was happiest when others around him were also happy. He’d hug the younger angel whenever he could; he was just that adorable.

The twins and Lilith were often found together, since they had similar roles. They loved flying through the air, weaving past angels and through clouds every chance they got. Beel preferred staying on the ground, but Belphie loved feeling the air's caress as he soared. 

Night was his favourite time to fly, when stars scattered through the sky in an explosion of orange, green, and blue. Beel would join him sometimes, but he preferred watching his siblings dance among the stars. It suited them more than it did him, though Belphie thought otherwise. He had near-boundless energy, and Lilith kept up easily. But as much as they loved flying, they'd stop after a while to spend time with Beel, not wanting to leave their brother alone for too long. 

He wasn't always in the Celestial Realm, though. His curiosity pulled him to the Human World, and the Devildom intrigued him. Mammon had snuck him and Beel to one of their carnivals once, but they had to cut their trip short when they got separated from the older angel, focusing instead on looking for him.

“Wasn’t he supposed to be keeping an eye on us instead of the other way around?” Beel had asked, but Belphie just laughed.

“Yeah, but this is fun too, isn’t it?” He hopped around the demons as he returned their annoyed glances with a smile, dodging them as easily as he did angelic forms in midair.

Mammon had taught him how to evade Michael and Lucifer's watchful gaze, and he used the knowledge to sneak into the Human World whenever he could, at first only observing from afar, but eventually mingling with the humans to learn as much as he could about them. His love for them was contagious. When he returned to talk about the sights he saw and the people he met, how they'd laugh and smile and dance and just... lived, his eyes sparkled with an unmatched joy. Soon Lilith took interest in them as well, and from then on they'd fly down together.


End file.
